1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relates, inter alia, to a flasher (rear flasher) configured to be installed at a rear portion of a straddle type vehicle, and a straddle type vehicle equipped with the flasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A flasher (rear flasher) configured to be installed at a rear portion of a straddle type vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235622. This publication discloses a flasher installed at a rear portion of a straddle type vehicle. The flasher has a flasher body protruded from a vehicle body cover and a lens attached to the flasher body, and is configured such that the mating face of the body and the lens is slanted relative to the right-and-left direction of the vehicle body.
A flasher (rear flasher) installed at a rear portion of a straddle type vehicle is a particularly easy-to-break portion in the event of falling down of the vehicle.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.